


Locked in a locker room.

by QueenBee333



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward reunions, Craig and Those Guys - Freeform, Cupid me - Freeform, High School, Humor, Locked up in a locker room, Love Confessions, M/M, Rehab, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBee333/pseuds/QueenBee333
Summary: “Nope, nope, nope can’t do it.” Craig Tucker said in his monotone voice as he turned around and began walking the other way.“What do you mean you can’t do it?!” Clyde said while stepping in front of the taller boy to prevent him from walking any further. He was obviously stunned by the stoic boy’s behavior.“I can’t Clyde he just looks so,” Craig paused for a moment before speaking he didn’t know how to describe it.“Dude he looks great. I’m straight and even I can admit it.” Token said and Jimmy began to speak.“Y-yeah Craig, Tweek l-looks f-fantastic!”“I know, that’s the problem.”Basically Tweek comes back to South Park after three years and Craig’s trying to avoid him. What happens when Cartman locks the two teens in the locker room over night? I suck at summaries, it’s all fun I promise.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	Locked in a locker room.

“Nope, nope, nope can’t do it.” Craig Tucker said in his monotone voice as he turned around and began walking the other way.

“What do you mean you can’t do it?!” Clyde exclaimed while stepping in front of the taller boy to prevent him from walking any further. He was obviously stunned by the stoic boy’s behavior.

“I can’t Clyde he just looks so,” Craig paused for a moment before speaking he didn’t know how to describe it.

“Dude he looks great. I’m straight and even I can admit it.” Token said and Jimmy began to speak.

“Y-yeah Craig, Tweek l-looks f-fantastic!”

“I know, that’s the problem.” It was a problem. Before Tweek left for rehab during Freshman year he was built like any other lanky teen. Now he was practically Craig’s height leaning at six feet and developed a lean muscular body that made Craig feel the need to swallow. Even his face changed from a babyface to a sharp jawline and pointy nose. His eyes were still the same shade of green just with no eye bags underneath, but his hair was the biggest change. What was once a wild mess of blond hair was now short but slightly wavy, making it look more styled and incredibly soft. He was currently wearing dark skinny jeans and a casual dark green button-up with the sleeves rolled up that made his muscles look more defined. Yeah, Craig couldn’t talk to his fake ex-boyfriend because he looked too fucking hot.

“Aw is Craig Tucker flustered because his ex-boyfriend got hot?” Clyde teased as Craig raised a middle finger at him.

“Fuck you,” Craig said. Before Tweek left the two kept up their fake relationship until Freshman year. But when Tweek decided to go to rehab after unknowingly ingesting meth for years thanks to his dick of a dad, they decided to break it off. The town, of course, was depressed but eventually got over it. Craig on the other hand didn’t realize how much he liked having Tweek around until he left for three years. He apparently came back to South Park a couple of days ago but Craig didn’t find out until he locked eyes with him that day during Lunch.

“Craig it’s cool just go over and talk to him,” Token said in a calming voice. Craig turned his head to get another look at the blond who was currently talking to Stan and Kyle. He felt his heart rate speed up and his ears starting to burn. No, he wasn’t going to do this, so he turned his head and began walking.

“Nope, I-I gotta go.” Craig walked down the long hallway before exiting the school entirely despite having three more hours of school left. The rest of the guys kept talking.

“He’s gotta talk to him eventually I mean he was so sad when Tweek left in the first place!” Clyde exclaimed.

“Y-yeah he b-barely talked for three weeks and Craig barely t-talked to b-begin with,” Jimmy mentioned. After Tweek left, Craig didn’t talk about it to anyone, and anyone who tried he would just flip them off and walk away.

“Guys he just needs time to process things and we shouldn’t intervene,” Token said with a sigh. He looked over and saw Tweek walking by, Token then spoke in a quieter tone.

“Here comes Tweek, be ca-“ He was interrupted by Clyde.

“TWEEK!” Tweek’s face shot up and broke into a smile once he saw the group.

“-sual.” Token finished as Tweek walked over to them.

“Hey, guys what’s up?” The blonde greeted in a cheerful tone as he looked at his former friends.

“Holy shit Tweek you look amazing. How did you get so tall and are those muscles?!” Clyde poked Tweek’s arm while gawking.

“ T-thanks I started boxing about a year ago.” Tweak responded a little surprised by the sudden compliment.

“F-fuck m-man.” Jimmy stuttered in awe.

“So, um, how’s Craig doing?” Tweek asked awkwardly. The three guys looked at each other, silently debating what to say. Clyde slapped on a fake smile and started lying.

“He’s great he just had to do some homework for class and didn’t want to eat so-“ Tweek raised his hand as a gesture to stop Clyde from rambling.

“He’s avoiding me isn’t he?” Tweek asked without a hint of hesitation.

“N-no he’s just busy with homework!”

“You’re still a terrible liar Clyde. It’s fine I’m actually kinda avoiding him as well.” The three guys looked in shock at what the blonde had said.

“W-why T-tweak?”

“It’s just complicated and I know he doesn’t want to talk about it so I’m not going to force it. When or if he’s ready, he knows where to find me.” Tweek really didn’t want to go into the details about their fake gay relationship and neither did Craig apparently. It sucked Tweek really did miss Craig but it was too fucking weird.

“Damn Tweek when did you get so wise?” Token asked while the two brunettes watched in awe. Tweek smiled and stood up to leave.

“Rehab and years of therapy can do that to a person, I’ll see you guys later.”

So that’s how the next three days went on. Craig and Tweek would actively avoid each other at all times despite the number of people wanting them to get back together. Both teens would just ignore all the questions and pleas, the only difference being Craig would flip the shippers off. But the former fake power couple had no idea the worst shipper was already planning their reunion.

...........................................................................  
“Teehee come on Eric, we need to help them get back together, their each other’s ray of sunshine!”

“I know Cupid Me, but how?” They were currently going through the video footage, the two had taken of the unaware teens. They weren’t together and that was a huge problem.

“They just need to be alone together, teehee remember what we used to do back in fourth grade?” The floating baby said as he pointed his bow towards the locker room door.

“Ohh Cupid Me what a great idea, let’s get those gays back together!” Cartman yelled as he started to formulate a plan.

............................................................................  
Craig could’ve sworn he left his phone in his duffel bag, but after checking every pocket inside out he discovered it was gone. Fuck, he thought, must’ve left it in the locker room last period. It was three-thirty on a Thursday and he should already be home now, but of course, he left his phone in his gym locker. He began walking up the hallway when he heard Cartman shout from inside the locker room.

“Guys, Oh my god, one of the girls is walking around without a shirt, her tits are out and they’re huge!” The fat ass yelled and all the boys practically ran out of the room, Craig rolled his eyes. Yeah, he wasn’t into that shit he realized that in middle school. He entered the empty locker room and walked towards his locker. He punched in the combination and opened the door to look for his phone. Craig searches his entire locker, but no phone. He slammed the locker door obviously pissed, he picked up his duffle and was about to leave when he locked eyes with Tweek, who was wearing nothing but a towel that hung loosely around his hips.

“Oh, um, hey.” The half-naked blond said awkwardly, running his fingers through his short wet hair. Craig couldn’t help but briefly gaze at his toned body. Clyde has mentioned he started boxing but fuck he didn’t expect this kind of result. This was like an opening to a gay porno. Craig quickly swallowed and opened his mouth to respond.

“Hi.” Tweek looked at Craig, almost about to say something. But it Craig spoke before he had the chance.

“I’ll just come back later.” Before the blonde could respond, Craig was already at the door. Craig grabbed the handle and tried to pull it open but it wouldn’t budge.

“Dude there’s something wrong with the door,” Craig stated in his monotonous voice, still trying to pull the door open. Tweek’s eyes widened as he walked over

“What?! Let me try.” Tweek held his towel with one hand and the door handle with the other and pulled, wouldn’t move.

“Oh god, we’re locked in what are we going to do?!” Tweek exclaimed, clearly worried. Huh kinda reminded Craig of old times.

“Do you have your phone?” Craig asked.

“Yes!” Tweek quickly responded as he went to retrieve it m, he came back and tried to call someone.

Ugh, no signal?! How?!” Before locking the two in the room, Cartman also dismantled the WIFI server on the school’s roof with a shovel and also stole Craig’s phone.

“It’s okay, we’ll just stay here until someone comes. It’s Thursday so someone’s bound to come by tomorrow.” He reassured placing his hand on his bare shoulder. Tweek was surprised by the gesture but didn’t complain.

“Ugh, you’re right. Thanks, Craig.” The blonde smiled and Craig’s heart started to pound. He then let go of the shoulder and Tweek walked over to his bag to put on his clothes. Craig averted his eyes by pretending to inspect the lock until Tweek was wearing his skinny jeans and button-up.

“Let’s look around for supplies or something,” Craig suggested while walking on the right side of the room. Tweek went searching behind the lockers.

“Hey, I found a basket full of stuff!” The blond exclaimed from across the room.

“Really?” Craig asked incredulously. He went over and saw Tweek unloading large basket.

“Yeah, there’s grapes, beef jerky, and wine?”

“Huh. What’s that jar at the bottom?” Craig asked while pointing at a white jar. Tweek picked it up, read the label, and then dropped it on the floor. Craig picked it up and it read “LUBE.”

“What the fuck?” Craig asked while Tweek looked confused. The blonde then proceeded to grab the wine, opened it, and took a sip. Craig just stared, processing the action.

“What? Just because I’m sober from meth  
doesn’t mean I don’t have any fun and this is a stressful situation.” Tweek said with a small laugh, this made Craig curious.

“Oh, so what else do you do?” Craig asked while sitting on the floor back to the lockers.

“Drink, smoke, and get high most of the time,” Tweek responded sitting directly across from him on the floor.

“You did that in rehab?”

“Yeah as long as it wasn’t meth they didn’t really pay attention, but they didn’t give me any coffee,” Tweek said as he rolled his eyes, taking another sip of wine.

“Wow, how did you survive?” Craig asked sarcastically, though it was nice talking like this.

“Well, I did some things I’m not proud of,” Tweek confessed with a guilty expression, Craig scoffed.

“Like what?” It’s Tweek he wouldn’t do anything crazy.

“There was this guy around our age and after he would drink coffee from his AA meetings we would make out so I could still taste coffee.” Craig blinked, he didn’t see that coming. Tweek immediately spoke up.

“I know, but it was the first few months and they made me quit cold turkey!” Tweek defended his cheeks turning a little red.

“No, I guess I’m just surprised you would French a dude for some coffee,” Craig admitted, pretty amused by that story. He grabbed the wine and took a sip himself.

“S-Shut up I heard you dated half of the girls by now.” Tweek shot back. Craig scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“I never dated anyone, they would either come up to me and talk to me or slide into my DMs but I was never interested.” Tweek was surprised and a little confused. When they were younger he would talk about getting chicks and now he wasn’t interested?

“Why?” Tweek asked intently.

“I’m like actually gay, can’t believe the Asian’s knew before I did.” Craig sighed, it was like some weird form of irony.

“I mean they predicted me too,” Tweek said casually, Craig’s head shot up, meeting Tweek’s eyes.

“You’re gay?”

“Yeah, I did just mention I used to make out with a guy to taste coffee,” Tweek said with a laugh.

“Shut up,” Craig said slightly kicking the blonde only making him laugh more.

“So when did you realize?” Tweek asked after the laughing subsided.

“Oh, um, freshman year I guess, you?”

“I think, I kinda always knew, but didn’t really act on it till I was fourteen,” Tweek said with a shrug.

“So what else have you been doing,” Craig asked casually, he was actually fun talking to the blonde again.

“Well, I started boxing so there’s that.” Craig immediately looked at Tweek’s arms and swallowed. He never realized he was the type of guy to be into that shit.

“Remember when you tried to kick my ass in elementary school?” Tweek scoffed at what Craig said.

“Tried too?! I fucking did, you had a black eye and a split lip for a week!” Tweek retorted.

“Oh please, that was nothing, you were sent to the hospital.”

“So we’re you!” Both looked at each other before laughing, they still acted the same as when they were kids.

“I can’t believe those four douchbags got us to fight in the first place,” Craig said in disbelief.

“Right?! Jesus, why did you even fight me? I thought you didn’t give a fuck about anything?”

“They said you were talking trash about Stripe,”

“That’s right how could I forget you loved two things: Stripe and Red Racer,” Tweek stated with a knowing smirk.

“I still do, well until they butchered the movie,” Craig said with an eye roll, Tweek then responded.

“I know, as I was watching it I kept thinking how angry you must’ve been.”

“Wait you saw it?” Craig asked in disbelief, the blond wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of the show.

“Well, you did make me watch every season of it on Netflix so.” That was true, they watched every episode twice once it hit Netflix due to Craig’s insistence.

“Hey, I have some episodes on my phone wanna watch?” Tweek asked showing he had multiple seasons worth of episodes downloaded.

“Why? I mean I did make us watch every episode twice.” Tweek rolled his eyes as a he began to speak.

“Ugh promise you won’t laugh?”

“Sure.” Craig responded.

“Watching it, um, reminded me of you, fuck that sounded so gay!” Tweek said with a groan. Craig raised eyebrows, the ends of his lips twitched.

“It did, but it reminded me of you too.” Craig confessed with a small blush forming on his cheeks. They both just looked at eachother intently before averting their eyes obviously embarrassed.

“Okay, how about season three?” Craig nodded and Tweek moved to sit next to him. They propped the phone on a couple of books to see and began to binge. Craig pushed down the weird nervousness he was feeling in his stomach.

...........................................................................

“Oh come on it’s obvious they like each other,” Craig said with certainty, they had been watching Red Racer for hours now while eating grapes and jerky. They were now in a debate of if the Blue Racer and the Green Racer liked each other.

“How can you tell, they only interact in a couple of episodes together?” Tweek said a little skeptical as he popped another grape into his mouth. The two were sitting very close together, their thighs nearly brushing.

“Just pay attention,” Craig said as he gestured towards the screen. Tweek laughed, it was cute how Craig still wanted the two to get together.

............................................................................  
“Cupid me it’s not working! All they’re doing is talking and watching fucking Red Racer!!!” Cartman yelled as he watched the screen with boredom. He was also at the school way after hours to make sure to give the couple the “push” they needed. So he and Cupid me were in a janitor’s closet with a laptop and snacks to fully watch the action.

“Teehee well sometimes we gotta cool things down to heat things up.” The flying Cupid said sweetly.

“Enough with the riddles! What should I do?!” The Cupid pointed his arrow at the air conditioning vents and gave a smirk.

“Ohhh Cupid me that’s brilliant!”

...........................................................................  
“Jesus it’s really cold!” Tweek said, not knowing Cartman turned the thermostat down to forty degrees. It’s about eleven p.m when the locker room suddenly started filling with cold air.

“Yeah that’s weird, um, here take my jacket,” Craig said as he began shrugging off his favorite blue jacket and handing it to the surprised blond.

“You sure?” He asked as he tentatively grabbed the jacket. Craig shrugged and responded.

“Um, yeah I have a hoodie anyway so it’s fine.” Craig opened his duffle and produce a navy NASA hoodie. Tweek slid the jacket on and it surprisingly almost fit.

“Thank you.” Craig looked over after putting on the hoodie and nodded. He thought Tweek looked pretty great in his jacket.

............................................................................  
“Okay, this is getting ridiculous let’s find the vent and try to switch it off,” Craig said, obviously annoyed at how mother fucking cold it was. It had been a couple of hours later and the teen had enough. The two began searching for vent throughout the entirety of the room, well until Tweek found something else.

“Craig i-is that a camera?!” The blonde said in a shaky voice while pointing at the camera hidden between the shelves.

“What? Holy shit.” Craig said as he saw that it was bolted to the wall and on because of the red light.

“Look there’s another one!” Tweek yelled as he found another camera in the corner of the wall.

“Here too,” Craig said as he saw a camera near the door. Both teens looked up at each other with realization.

“Oh, Jesus do you think people are watching us?!” Tweek loudly questioned, his eyes were widened.

“Fuck!” Craig yelled as he kicked a locker door. Tweek looked up surprised, usually, Craig never lost his cool.

“I’m sorry this is just too fucking annoying!” Craig yelled in his monotonous voice and kept talking.

“People are still obsessed with us after all these goddamn years!” Craig yelled again and looked over to Tweek who was looking up at one of the cameras.

“HEY, YOU DICK! LET US OUT!” The blonde shouted with anger.

“TWEEK, CRAIG CALM DOWN YOU FAGS!” A voice on the school speakers boomed, causing both boys to flinch. It sounded way to familiar.

“Cartman?” Tweek asked while Craig stood there next to him.

“NO.” The loud voice lied, yep it was definitely Cartman.

“You fat son of a bitch! You can’t just lock people up.” Craig yelled, Tweek looked mortified.

“I CAN WHEN THEY BELONG TOGETHER! YOU GUYS JUST NEED A PUSH, LET ME BE YOUR LAXATIVE!” Cartman bellowed, the two teenage gays looked at each other with confusion but it quickly morphed to annoyance.

“Oh my fucking god” Craig said in his monotonous voice, he was done.

“People grow apart Cartman! Craig doesn’t like me like that so it’s not going to happen!” Tweek yelled with a defeated expression.

“Wait wha-“ Before Craig could finish, Tweek began to walk to the other side of the room, near the athletic equipment.

“YOU TWO BELONG TOGETHER! JUST SHUT UP AND FUCK!” Cartman screeched, Craig was really fucking done.

“Here,” Tweek said as he stood in front of him holding two metal baseball bats. He gestured Craig the grab the one in his left hand and the other boy grabbed it, not sure what was happening. Tweek gripped his own his bat with two hands and walked towards the camera. He positioned himself in a batter position and swung forcefully.

“WAIT STO-“ Tweek smashed the speaker with the bat before Cartman could finish his plea. Craig looked at the blonde in shock, but when Tweek pointed at another camera, he snapped out of it and smirked.

Together they smashed every camera and microphone in the Locker room along with the A/C vents because it was cold as shit until there was nothing but mechanical parts littering the floor around them. The two were heavily panting from the amount of adrenaline and suddenly faced each other, standing barely a foot away. Tweek wasted no time as he dropped his bat to the floor and cupped Craig’s face smashing his lips onto the stoic boy’s like he waited years to do so. Craig was shocked, but quickly wrapped his arms around Tweek and returned the kiss with the same amount of intensity. The kiss lasted for thirty seconds before both boys pulled away, heavily breathing with their cheeks fiery red. Craig then spoke up immediately without thinking.

“Tweek I really like you, I always kinda have, I missed you.” He said in his stoic voice, but it was completely true. Tweek’s eyes widened as his mouth curled into a smirk. He knew how hard it was for him to talk about his feelings. He then grabbed the strings of Craig’s hat and pulled their faces together close as he spoke.

“I missed you too, asshole.” And he closed the distance by pressing his lips against his once more. This kiss was desperate, sharing the same intensity as the first one. Craig moaned as Tweek slid his tongue in his mouth. The dark-haired boy then moved his hands down to Tweek’s lower back as the blonde’s hands slid to cup Craig’s ass.

“Oh, fuck,” Craig said as he started sliding his hands other the blonde’s shirt. Tweek getting the message started shrugging off Craig’s jacket and let the other remove his shirt. He then motioned Craig to remove his hoodie to which he did and Tweek began sucking on his neck.

“S-Shit.” Craig stuttered, Tweek was fucking good at this, but he didn’t want the blond to be the only one doing to work. So Craig pushed the blond against the locker, pressing their naked chests together. Tweek pulled Craig’s hat off and began gripping his dark hair as Craig resumed kissing him. It was hot, heavy and both of the teens were really horny. Tweek moved his hands to the buttons of Craig’s jeans and the other boy pulled back still holding his waist.

“Tweek I want to, but we shouldn’t use that shit.” Tweek looked confused, but once he realized Craig was referring to Cartman’s lube he started laughing. Craig felt the corners of his lips rise into a small smile. Both shifted to sit on the floor again, backs against the wall.

“Yeah, we should wait until we get our here at least,” Tweek said with a small smile.

“Eager are we?” Craig teased as the blonde shot him a look.

“Shut up.” The other boy said as he playfully pushed Craig’s side.

“Well it’s 2:30 in the morning so later we could just skip school and go back to my room maybe see Stripe.” Tweek smiled at the idea as he laid his head on Craig’s shoulder. The dark-haired boy froze at the sudden contact but then relaxed, it felt nice.

“Sure, then we can try other things,” Tweek whispered, with a blush rising on his cheeks. Craig would never admit it, but he was blushing just as hard at the idea. It was really no surprise to anyone when after the fire department cut the chains on the outside of the locker room door, the two emerged holding hands. Sure people were still way too invested in their relationship, but they were too infatuated with each other to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, please feel free to comment I love hearing feedback!!! 💛💛💛


End file.
